


Private Fears In Public Places

by Tsukkiyamaaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kiyoko is mentioned, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiyamaaf/pseuds/Tsukkiyamaaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkishima gives Yamaguchi a cd with a song on it that reminds Tsukki of Yamaguchi. This is 100% fluff. Tsukki is very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the song Private fears in public places by front porch step is a good tsukkiyama song.

Tadashi sighed and closed his textbook. He picked up his phone and looked through his notifications, hoping for a text from a certain blonde boy explaining why he'd ditched Tadashi, after specifically promising he'd help Tadashi study for his upcoming geometry test. But of course there was none.

Tsukkishima had been off lately. Tadashi would catch Kei staring at him and then deny it when Yamaguchi would question it. He talked even less then usual, not even bothering to make his stupid salty comments about anyone who walked passed him. The only person Tsukkishima was talking to was Yachi. Which Tadashi didn't mind, he was glad Tsukki was making friends, but for gods sake the least he could do was text his best friend.

Yamaguchi glanced at the time. 12:14 A.M. Tadashi decided to go to bed and hope that Tsukkishima would get over whatever was up with him and help Tadashi study tomorrow.

The next day Yamaguchi doesn't see Tsukki until volleyball practice. Even then Tsukkishima ignores him. At this point, Tadashi is worried that he did something wrong. He racked his brain to think of anything he had done that might have upset Tsukki but could think of nothing.

Practice ends uneventfully and Yamaguchi gets changed and walks out of the gym. He starts his trek home and he feels a presence beside him. Looking over he sees his tall blonde friend with his headphones around his neck, walking in place beside him. 

"Hey Tsukki!" Yamaguchi says excitedly.

Tsukki only grunts in response, but a load of anxiety leaves Yamaguchi. Tsukkishima isn't mad at him or else he wouldn't be walking with him. They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach Yamaguchi's house. Yamaguchi turns to say goodbye but Tsukkishima signals for him to stay put for a second. Yamaguchi watches Tsukki as he pulls a cd out of his bag and shakily hands it to him.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi says, hoping for an explanation. Looking up he sees his friend with a faint pink dusted across his cheeks, creeping up under his glasses. Tadashi doesn't understand why Tsukkishima is so nervous. Kei had given him CDs to listen to before.

Tsukki mumbles a "goodnight" and swiftly walks away. Tadashi looks down at the disc in his hand insanely confused. He quickly walks inside, greets his mother in the kitchen and walks up to his room. Once inside he walks to his desk with his laptop on it. Tadashi opens the case and pops the cd into his laptop. A note falls out from behind where the disc was. Yamaguchi could tell it was in Tsukkishimas neat handwriting. 

"This song reminds me of you"

Yamaguchi finds himself blushing. He hadn't listened to the song yet, but he knew that this was a big deal. Tadashi knows that Kei isn't good with verbalizing any of his feelings so he tends to tell people in different ways. Like when Tadashi and Kei first became really good friends Kei gave Tadashi one of his dinosaur figures. They were 11 at the time but it still meant a lot to Yamaguchi. He knew that the particular one Tsukki had given him was a Saurolophus, which was Tsukki's favorite. Yamaguchi smiled fondly at the dinosaur toy on his desk. He then pressed play on his laptop.

A lovely melody started playing through his speakers. The singing started but the only problem was the song was in English.

"Come on, Tsukki." Yamaguchi let out and exasperated sigh.

To: Tsukki~~  
"Tsukki! This entire song is in English!!"

From: Tsukki~~  
"I know"

Tadashi roles his eyes.

To:Tsukki~~  
"How am I supposed to listen to it if I can't understand any of it??!!"

From:Tsukki~~  
"Idk. Ask Yachi or something"

Tadashi roles his eyes again. Tsukki could be so difficult sometimes.

To: Yachi:)))  
"Hey! You're fluent in English, right??"

From: Yachi:)))  
"Yeah I am. Why?"

To: Yachi:)))  
"Well I was wondering if you could translate this song for me???"

From: Yachi:)))  
"What song???"

Yamaguchi looked at the case and carefully typed out the English words.

To: Yachi:)))  
"Private fears in public places by Front porch step"

From: Yachi:)))  
"Weird!! Tsukkishima asked me to translate the same song! ((I think he might have a crush on somebody because he said it reminded him of someone when I gave him the translation. That song is so cute)) 

Attached to the message was a link to a YouTube video that had the song with Japanese subtitles. Yamaguchi blushes furiously at Yachi's text. What did she mean by he might have a crush. What is this song about.

To: Yachi:)))  
"That is weird! Thanks!"

Tadashi clicks the link and the song starts playing.

 

"So cold is the wind, it blows your hair  
So warm is your touch upon my skin  
How tired am I of being scared  
But how awake am I now that I know you're here

'Cause I'd rather fight with you than laugh with another  
I'd rather freeze in your arms than be warm under covers  
And I'd let you hit me before I ever let you hit the floor"

At this point Yamaguchi is sure his face is the color of a strawberry. Surely this couldn't be a love confession.

 

"And I'd rather choke than to breathe in your absence  
I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion  
And I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss  
Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did"

This is a love confession. There's nothing else it could be. Tadashi's heart is beating so loudly that he's sure his mother can hear it downstairs

"So just hold me and tell me that I'm everything you need  
Tell me that, that lonely little heart of yours that I've been dying for ain't out of reach

So if you're looking for some proof that there's a heart inside of me  
Then lace your fingers between mine and you will see it start to leak  
And I know you're not a crutch but I can hold you when I stand  
'Cause I am living for your touch but I would die to be your man"

This was Tsukki's way of asking him out and Tadashi feels like he might burst. Yamaguchi hadn't even finished the song yet and he's already a mess.

 

"Let me look into your eyes like I am searching for your soul  
Wrap my arms around your waist like it is dying from the cold  
Run my fingers through your hair like they are water from the drain  
Press my lips against your back like they could take away its pain"

Yamaguchi could die of happiness.

"And to give you everything, there is nothing I won't do  
Dump my heart into a blender just to pour it out to you  
And I know you're feeling tired. Just let me hold you for a bit  
Dive my face between your thighs until I cannot feel my lips"

Tadashi didn't think it was possible for his face to become any darker shade of red but it did at that.  
He couldn't believe that this is how Tsukki feels about him.

 

"Well, I know that you think I'm kind of odd  
But if your love was a mountain, I swear that I'd climb to the top  
I would tell you, "You're lovely and everything I'll ever need,  
And I would give you my all if you'd just come and stand next to me.""

With that the song ends and Tadashi thinks his life does too for a couple of seconds. His best friend just confessed his love for him. Yamaguchi couldn't believe that after liking Tsukki for so long that he actually felt the same way about him.

Tadashi quickly unlocks his phone and goes to Kei's contact. He stares at it for a solid five minutes trying to figure what he'd say when Tsukki answered. He finally pressed call. Tsukkishima answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Tsukki! Yachi gave me the translation!"

"Oh." Kei sounded terrified. 

"Did you mean it?" 

"Yeah."

"Can you come over?"

Yamaguchi could hear Tsukkishima sharply inhale. "No thanks I don't need you to reject me in person just tell me now so we can get over this."

Yamaguchi giggled. "You're an idiot. Get over here right now." 

Yamaguchi hung up the phone and laid on his bed replaying the song. He knew that Tsukki would have no problem just walking into Tadashi's house considering how many times he's done it before. Tsukki only lived a block away so Tadashi heard his bedroom door open before the song even ended.

Yamaguchi looked up to see a very embarrassed looking Tsukkishima. Tsukki looked everywhere in the room but at Tadashi refusing to make eye contact. 

"It's midnight come lay down Tsukki."

Tsukkishima toed his shoes off and awkwardly climed into bed next to Yamaguchi looking as though he had just been given the death sentence. Yamaguchi ended up giggling again at how uncomfortable his friend looked.

Then Yamaguchi turned on his side facing Tsukkishima, threw his arm around his waist and kissed him. Tsukkishima inhaled sharply but tentatively kissed back. They layed like that for a while just kissing.

Eventually Kei pulled away. His face redder than Yamaguchi had ever seen it before. The poor boy looked terrified.

"So.." Tsukki started, "you don't hate me? Cause I would hate me if I sent me a song like that im sorry." He continues you ramble on until Tadashi silences him with another kiss.

"Okay." Tsukki says. After that they just lay there in each others arms.

Tadashi thinks Tsukki has fallen asleep when he whispers "I love you, Kei." and kisses Tsukkishima's jaw.

Tsukki sighs and whispers "I love you too, Tadashi." And pulled Yamaguchi closer to him. 

They fall asleep like that. 

The next day they go to school together hand in hand with small smiles plastered on their faces.


	2. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's pov of the last chapter

Tsukki felt bad. He knew he shouldn't of ditched Yamaguchi but he had to. There was no way he could sit in a room with Tadashi's cute smile and his "sorry Tsukki"s. If Kei did that he'd probably explode. If he were to hang out with Yamaguchi he would probably do something stupid like kiss him and that would ruin everything.

The truth is Kei had been avoiding Yamaguchi for a while. The idea of Yamaguchi finding out he was mildly in love with him was absolutely horrifying. The only person Tsukkishima had been talking to was Yachi. She knew how Kei felt before he even told her. It was pretty embarrassing when Tsukki told Yachi. This was because when he did Kiyoko, who was standing next to Yachi at the time, handed Yachi money and walked away.

"She didn't think you were gonna realize that you liked Yamaguchi until next year. I told her there was no way you'd definitely realize sooner, considering how obviously infatuated you are with him. I mean you praise him so much and blush whenever her talks, it's kinda adorable." Yaichi had said. Tsukki kinda wanted to cry. He had tried so hard to keep his cool exterior only to find out that people were betting on when he'd realize he loves his best friend. 

After a lot of blushing and stuttering Tsukkishima finally told Yachi why he told her. He needed her to translate a song to Japanese for him. He knew it was a love song but he wanted to make sure that it described how he felt. He explained to her that he wanted to give it to Yamaguchi. She made a YouTube video with Japanese subtitles for Tsukkishima. It was perfect every single lyric.

Now Tsukki was sitting in his room putting the song on a disc. He was going to give it to Tadashi tomorrow. When it was done he wrote a note and put the note and cd into a case. Tsukki fell asleep excited and terrified of the next day.

He avoided Yamaguchi throughout the day. Which was so difficult. He wanted to talk to Yamaguchi but he didn't want to ruin anything. It was torture during volleyball practice. Yamaguchi kept glancing at Tsukki looking very upset. Tsukki wanted to pull Yamaguchi into a hug and hold him until he stopped frowning but he didn't. When practice ended he caught up with Yamaguchi outside.

"Hey, Tsukki!" The freckled boy said excitedly. He looked relieved. Tsukkishima grunted in acknowledgment, unable to form a coherent sentence because holy crap he's about to tell Yamaguchi how he feels about him. They walk to Yamaguchi's house in silence. When Yamaguchi turned to say goodbye Kei signaled for him to wait. He pulled the cd out of his bag and handed it to Tadashi. 

His face heated up when the other boy said "Tsukki?" Sounding very confused. Tsukkishima muttered a barely audible "goodnight" and quickly walked away.

The entire walk home was nerve wrecking. What if Yamaguchi hated him. What if things are never the same. Tsukkishima had just entered his room when his phone dinged.

From: Yamaguchi<3  
"Tsukki! This entire song is in English!!"

Kei's heart fluttered and he quickly texted back.

To: Yamaguchi<3  
"I know"

One agonizing minute later Kei's phone went off again.

From: Yamaguchi<3  
"How am I supposed to listen to it if I can't understand any of it??!!"

To: Yamaguchi<3  
"Idk. Ask Yachi or something"

Kei knew he was being difficult but he was so nervous.

Yamaguchi doesn't text back. Kei assumes he's gone to ask Yachi. Tsukki doesn't think he could be any more scared. Yamaguchi was about to know everything and he was probably going to hate him.

15 very nervous minutes later Tsukki's phone rings.

"Hello?" Tsukki answered cautiously.

 

"Tsukki! Yachi gave me the translation!" Kei heard the other boy say. 

"Oh" Kei was terrified.

"Did you mean it?" Tadashi's voice was very soft.

"Yeah."

"Can you come over" Tsukki's heart skipped approximately eight beats.

Tsukkishima took a deep breath. "No thanks I don't need you to reject me in person just tell me now so we can get over this."

 

Kei heard Yamaguchi giggle. "You're an idiot. Get over here right now."

The phone call ended. Tsukki wanted to scream. He practically ran over to Yamaguchi's house. He was so nervous. He let himself into Yamaguchi's home like he had done so many times before and entered Tadashi's bedroom. He flat out refused to look at Yamaguchi. He knew he must look ridiculous but he was so scared.

"It's midnight come lay down Tsukki." Tadashi said in a steady voice. How could he be so calm. Tsukki felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Kei took off his shoes and climed into bed next to Yamaguchi.

The boy next to him suddenly threw his arm around Tsukki's waist and captured Tsukki's lips in a slow kiss. Tsukki could feel his face heat up, but he kissed back. He genuinely couldn't believe this was happening.

Tsukki pulled away nervously"So..you don't hate me? Cause I would hate me if I sent me a song like that im sorry." Tsukki continued to ramble until Tadashi caught his lips in another kiss. This one ended quickly but Tsukki got the message.

"Okay" he whispered and pulled Yamaguchi closer to him and cuddled the boy. God he was so uncool but he didn't really mind as long as Yamaguchi liked him.

Tsukki was slowly drifting out of consciousness when he heard the other boy whisper, "I love you, Kei"

Tsukki smiled to himself and responded, "I love you too, Tadashi" he pulled Yamaguchi closer to himself and they ended up falling asleep like that.

The next day the walked to school hand in hand. Both of them smiling more than anyone had ever seen them smile before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good lol<333

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic and I really love tsukkiyama. They are 100% canon. Go to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tsukkiyamaaf If you have a request for me to write


End file.
